


A Special Treat

by Timcanpy_Sees_All



Series: Alpha and Omega Chronicles [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Masturbation, Omega Lenalee, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alpha allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timcanpy_Sees_All/pseuds/Timcanpy_Sees_All
Summary: Breakthrough heats suck. Especially when Lenalee knows she shouldn't have the one thing that would satisfy her.
Relationships: Lenalee Lee/Allen Walker
Series: Alpha and Omega Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192409
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	A Special Treat

Being an omega in a sea of betas wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Sure, there was a buffer a mile wide between Lenalee and the miniscule number of alphas within the Black Order’s walls, but that also meant there were few to commiserate with when omega problems reared their ugly heads. She had Jeryy, but while he understood the discomfort and inconvenience of a breakthrough heat, he was still one of her brother’s best friends. There were just some things she couldn’t confide in him without worrying it would get back to Komui.

The Head Nurse she could trust with the more… troublesome parts of life, but as a beta like most others on staff, she didn’t always understand where Lenalee was coming from. Her response to Lenalee’s complaints was often to prescribe new suppressants and quietly procure ‘assistive devices’ without Komui’s knowledge, but little else. Don’t get her wrong, Lenalee was grateful for both, but sometimes, she wished the nurse had a little more firsthand experience. Medical professional or not, it was far too embarrassing to ask for dildos with larger knots, and asking advice only ever resulted in receiving opaque scientific articles.

The answer to her last query, the one she _wished_ the nurse could have answered, would have been helpful right about now. Though in the nurse’s defense, Lenalee had been intentionally vague on the details. She didn’t want Allen dead, after all.

Ever since he joined the Order, Lenalee had been painfully aware of his presence. Before, the only other alpha regularly at headquarters was Kanda, and having grown up with him, she was well acquainted with his mix of lotus blossoms and musk. Allen’s scent was different. Not floral or sharp, but subtle and soft, like the air after a storm, and faint enough that most betas never noticed he was any different from them. Not at all what Lenalee would have expected of an alpha, but then again, _Allen_ wasn’t what she’d expect of an alpha either.

He’d never leered at her the way strange alphas did on missions, nor did he preen to get her attention. He also didn’t avoid her like Kanda tried to on less-than-ideal days. When she’d caught him alone during their mission to China to ask about it, he’d given her an embarrassed chuckle and explained that because of the infamous alpha Cross, he’d been around too many omegas to count and was more used to increased pheromones than he cared to admit. So most days, she was glad to have him around.

On days like today, however, she could have used answers to just _why_ he made her feel like this.

Lenalee whined softly, working her dildo faster. Her skin was on fire, and her insides twisted in desperate need for more than the artificial knot she pushed in now to satisfy herself. She curled up and shivered as the flames died down in temporary relief, but she’d kicked away her covers somewhere in the throes of heat. She wouldn’t want to snuggle into them anyway, wet with slick as they were from her early morning surprise.

This was the first breakthrough heat in a long while, and though she knew it was unfair, she blamed it entirely on Allen’s presence. Just a few days ago, they’d celebrated his nineteenth birthday with a Christmas cake and ever since she’d given him that birthday hug, she’d felt out of sorts. To think it would go this far…

She squirmed and gave a disappointed sigh as she withdrew the glistening toy. Never enough, not even with the tricks she’d tried to employ this time.

Tricks that had pulled her through the aforementioned ‘less-than-ideal’ days when the suppressants mostly did their job but still left her wanting. Tricks, she was ashamed to admit, that involved a jacket she borrowed months ago from Allen and had yet to return. Maybe it was losing his alpha scent. She’d have to wash it and give it back to him—not that she’d done anything with it beyond incorporating it into her nest.

Lenalee buried her face in her pillow with a groan. God, she must be the biggest pervert ever, being so attracted to him that a jacket was enough to help get her off.

Instinct, however, had led her to this solution, and instinct now told her that if his scent alone wasn’t enough to sate her, maybe the alpha himself would.

She smothered the thought with her other pillow. _No, bad brain._ She wouldn’t do that to Allen. Komui would murder him if he ever found out. Lusting after him was bad enough, but to have Allen in her bed, fucking her hard, knotting her… filling her with his cum and filling her belly with his pups…

Without thinking about it, her hand traced down her body and found her clit. She moaned loudly at the mental image of Allen touching her, biting her and making her his omega and his alone, half-hoping that he would smell her heat, would hear her and make her imagination a reality.

 _God_ she wanted him. She wanted _her_ alpha. Ignore the fact that he wasn’t hers any more than she was his. Hormones sucked that way.

She picked up her toy and pressed it inside again. Wild wet sounds filled the room as she fucked herself with abandon, kneading her breast and moaning. It wasn’t enough. Knotting herself on it wouldn’t be enough ever again. Not when there was a real alpha she wanted between her legs.

Aggravated, she flung the dildo across the room and muffled her frustrated scream with the pillow. Why was she like this? _Why_ did it have to be like this? Why did she have to be born an omega and want Allen’s scent all over her and his knot inside her and him leaving a mating mark—

Her golem sprang to life, and Jeryy’s voice came through the speaker. “Is now a bad time?”

Lenalee’s already flushed cheeks turn even redder. “No, now’s fine.”

He must have heard the strained note in her voice. “I’ve already got a big slab of chocolate cake set aside for you, sugar cube, but is there anything else I can bring up to make you feel better?”

Chocolate, her one true weakness. Lenalee found herself relaxing as she said, “Not unless you can send Al—” she stopped herself from saying what her tongue had just been about to let slip.

“Al?”

“Al-ot of steamed pork buns! I’m starving.” _Smooth, Lenalee. Really smooth._

Jeryy laughed. “I’ve already got those going. Anything else?”

Feeling hot again, she couldn’t stifle the needy whine in time. Jeryy clucked his tongue. “Poor thing. I wish there was something I could do. Heats absolutely suck without an alpha to take care of you.”

“How do you do it?” Asking now was far easier when her mind was too foggy for shame.

The ambient noise of the kitchen died down. He must have shut himself in the pantry for privacy. “Your brother would kill me for telling you,” Jeryy said in a conspiratorial whisper, “but I sneak out and find myself a good strong alpha to get me through. Amazing what a good knotting will do.”

Oh, if only that was an option for her. She sighed, but it caught on the end as the heat rose again. “Want me to wait a little bit before I bring your snack up?” he asked in mild concern.

“Yeah. I-I’ll call when… when I can.”

After hanging up, Lenalee reached for her toy, then remembered that it now resided on the far side of the room. _Why did I throw that?_ Her legs were jelly at the best of times while in heat (thus Jeryy’s food deliveries, God bless him). There was no way in hell she was getting to it.

Her fingers weren’t enough. They were a start, but not even close to satisfying. Maybe she needed to reevaluate the alpha thing. Yes, she really should. Heats were miserable. Getting knocked up with a her alpha’s pups would be far preferable.

Indulging the fantasy, she thrust her fingers back and forth. Allen could lean over her, panting and groaning. He’d whisper in her ear, tell her what a good omega she was, bite her hard while he filled her. She climaxed hard with a shriek of, “Alpha~”

Someone knocked at the door. _Fuck._ Lenalee scrambled to her feet, forgetting in her panic that her legs never worked right in heat. She hit the floor with a thump. “Don’t come in!” she called, fully expecting her brother to rattle the locked door.

That didn’t happen. Instead, she heard Allen ask hesitantly, “Are you okay?”

What was _he_ doing here? She blushed furiously as she yanked on her earlier discarded tunic top. “I-I’m fine,” she stammered. Could he smell her heat in the hall? Oh, who was she kidding? Of course he could. He was an alpha. The better question was whether Link knew what was up.

As if to confirm her worst fears, she heard Link say to Allen, “Three steps back, Walker. You’ll hyperventilate if you stand there.”

Lenalee wished the floor would swallow her. At least mortification sobered her up. “Did you need something?”

“Jeryy asked us to bring you some snacks,” Allen explained. “When he said you weren’t feeling well, I didn’t realize he meant… um…”

She could kiss Jeryy right now. Or kill him. She’d figure that out later. It would depend on whether this ended with hormonal fueled bliss or depression. Lenalee shook her head. Stupid heat.

“We’ll just leave the tray out here,” came Link’s voice.

_Fuck._

“Wait! Um…” _Nothing ventured, nothing gained._ “Y-you can say no, but…” The heat was creeping up again, overriding her good sense. “I… I need my alpha.” _Fuck._ Not _an_ alpha. Hers. But it felt so right to say.

“Miss Lee, you don’t know what you’re asking.”

She sure as hell knew what she was asking. Lenalee used the bed to stand and leaned heavily against her wall to reach the door. This could end horribly, but to hell with it. She unlocked the door and opened it.

Allen’s breath caught as the full force of her heat hit him. His pupils dilated, and she could see in his eyes the mortification as his own repressed instincts clawed their way to the surface. He looked helplessly from Lenalee to Link and back. His gaze dipped down to the slick glistening on her thighs, the source hidden by the tunic she tugged down in a lame attempt at modesty.

“Walker…”

“You can say no,” Lenalee whispered. She knew Allen had the self-control for that. Even if it would absolutely crush her.

Another wave of heat hit her, and her knees buckle. Alpha instinct took over, and Allen caught her and held her tightly against his chest, savoring her scent on his tongue. He struggled a moment, debating whether this was something he should do. Mana wouldn’t take advantage of an omega; he would just tuck her back into bed and bring her anything she needed. Food, water, maybe an arm around her shoulder and the deep alpha rumble in his chest that had soothed him as a child, but… but she was asking for _him_. Wouldn’t it be crueler to just leave when she was so desperate? Allen glanced at his guard dog, who crossed his arms and shook his head in defeat.

“I will be sealing this door,” he informed them, “and you will have to contact me once you’re… satisfied. That is the only way I will allow Walker out of my sight.”

“We’ll make sure to do that,” Allen promised, crouching a little to lift Lenalee off her feet.

“And the Head Nurse will be informed after. No accidents.”

“Right.”

This felt like stalling. Lenalee’s inner omega hated it. She buried her face in the crook of Allen’s neck and breathed deeply, letting ozone and hint of lemon wash over her, work her up further. She wanted him, damn it. Wanted her alpha. She whined pleadingly as more slick soaked the hem of her tunic. Allen’s face turned bright red, and he hurried to get her back in the privacy of her room.

“Mmm…” she nuzzled his neck. “Alpha, I need you.” The heat was becoming unbearable again, made worse by being so close to the one thing that would help.

He sat her on the bed—or tried to anyway. As soon as her butt hit the mattress, she flopped like a ragdoll onto her back and spread her legs for him, her sex on full display. Again his instinct started to get the better of him, but he forced it down to arrange her in a way that would be more comfortable for both of them when—not if—he knotted her.

 _Take it slow,_ he reminded himself as he coaxed her out of what little clothing she wore. Despite her hanging around Kanda, he’d never smelled another intimately attached to her. He’d be her first alpha, and Cross had always said to—

Lenalee, however, didn’t like the pace he set. Once out of her top, she fought with his belt buckle and button of his pants. Caught off guard, Allen said, “Wait, calm down,” and fearing to disappoint her alpha, she froze, fingers just inside the waistband of his boxers.

 _Don’t stress her out more._ “It’s all right,” he said, slipping her hand out of his shorts and guiding her back onto the bed. “Just breathe. Let me do all the work.”

She whimpered pitifully and watched him with eyes glazed over by lust as he finished stripping. When his cock sprang free of its confines, she was pleased to see the knot already half-formed at the base. Her alpha was ready for her. Her alpha would be fucking her and knotting her and bite her and fill her with his—

Allen kissed her tenderly on the forehead. “Breathe,” he rumbled, and she took a deep breath to interrupt her panting. “Are you sure you want this?”

What kind of question was that? “I want my alpha—”

He pressed a finger to her lips. She took it into her mouth and sucked. “None of that.” She frowned. He sighed. “Are you sure you want to… to do this? I could… We could just cuddle until your heat lets up.”

Lenalee struggled for a moment’s clarity, something harder and harder to grasp with his scent all around her and her _so damn close_ to what she craved above all else. “I-if you don’t want to…”

“I’m asking if _you_ want to. If you want me to…” Much to his shame, he can’t stop himself from the alpha posturing, “…to fuck you until… until you come on my knot.”

It came out far too awkwardly, but he was in the same boat as Lenalee in a way. He’d been around countless omegas in heat (no thanks to Cross), but this would be his first taste of one.

At least she understood. Lenalee blushed and took his hand to lap at his fingers encouragingly. “I want you,” she purred. “Not just some alpha. I want _you_ , Allen.”

The way she said his name, almost reverently like a prayer, shattered whatever qualms he had left. Allen leaned over her, kissing her. He tugged his hand from her grasp to slide down her body to her hot, wet core to check how ready she was for him. For all he knew, the heat had started getting bad just before he got there, and so she’d need a few minutes to…

The loud wet squelch as his finger pressed inside her told him she was _more_ than ready for him. Lenalee smiled sheepishly, and the naughty twinkle in her eyes set his blood pumping faster.

Even with his pulse roaring in his ears, he tried to keep it slow. He kissed her again, exploring her mouth with his tongue as he adjusted her beneath him. His shaft prodded her slick cunt, and she let out a small moan. They broke apart, still connected by a strand of saliva, and she ground her hips against him, forcing the tip inside.

His restraint faltered as his fingers dug into her hips and he tugged her into a hard thrust to the hilt. Lenalee gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders. _“Allen,”_ she mewled as he reined it in again. He didn’t want to hurt her.

Allen held back after that, keeping a steady pace below as he explored the rest of her with nimble fingers. Lenalee writhed under his touch, clawing at his back as she sought more than his gentle lovemaking. “Please, Alpha! _Please!_ ”

His lips sealed over hers. His fingers danced over heated flesh, and his pace quickened. Anything to satisfy his omega. She turned her head away to pant, to plead for more, for his knot, for him to leave his mark on her.

He mouthed over her mating gland, not enough to satisfy him but plenty for her, especially as he pushed his knot inside. She screamed as she came, as her pussy clenched around him, locking them together. Liquid heat filled her, _his_ heat, soothing the desperate ache of need. He kissed the gland again, moved to the safer canvas of her shoulder to nip and suck a small hickey, and when Lenalee had gone totally limp beneath him, carefully wrapped her up in his arms and switched their positions so that she could lay snuggled against his chest until they could part.

She let out a contented omega’s purr and nuzzled against him, blissed out of her mind and unable to string two thoughts together beyond the satisfaction of pleasing her alpha. Allen rubbed her shoulders, letting her relax further against him and her breath to even out as she drifted off.

When his knot at long last deflated, Allen slid her back onto her bed and after locating fresh bedding in her closet, pulled a blanket over her. He dressed as quietly as he could, contacted Link, and was just about to slip out the unsealed door when she sat up rubbing her eyes. The fabric pooled around her waist, and Allen blushed at the beauty before him.

“You’re leaving?” she asked him drowsily. The flush of heat had lessened, and her eyes, clouded with sleep as they were, no longer spoke of desperate thirst.

“I wanted to get you something to eat.” Allen scratched his cheek and gave an awkward chuckle. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving, and um… Because of me, your pork buns are cold, so I thought I’d bring you something fresh. Oh, but…” he retrieved the plate of cake and the fork and brought them over to her, “if you’re hungry now, this should tide you over until I get back.”

A warm sleepy smile touched her lips. “Just don’t be too obvious about it, ‘kay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Friend: You should write an a/b/o fic  
> Me: What's a/b/o? *cue much (ahem) research*
> 
> So this probably doesn't quite fit the traditional a/b/o thing, but I don't think I did half-bad considering this was my first attempt in the genre. Might just write another one someday.
> 
> Happy Lenalee's Birthday everyone!


End file.
